Perspectivas
by Misao-chan
Summary: Duo descobre que, às vezes, aquilo que procuramos esta bem diante de nossos olhos. Basta que olhemos por um outro ponto de vista. Yaoi, Humour, PURO Fluffy, 1x2x1


**Perspectivas**

**Avisos:-** Duo Pov, tentativa de humor, fluffy, e vício em cafeína hehehe

**Casais:-**1+2+1

**Spoilers:- **nem unzinho sequer

**Disclaimer:- **Ontem, Heero e eu saímos para tomar um café inocente em um lugarzinho fofo. Quando voltei para a casa, descobri que Duo tinha pego meus direitos autorais e usado o papel como coador de café...portanto, por mais que eu queira, ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente )

**Quanto ao fic:- **Esse fic vai especialmente dedicado para a Thi. Parte da idéia para ele nasceu basicamente das loucas conversas que nós temos a respeito de protuberâncias (boas ou não), e Thi, eu tenho certeza de que quando você ler certas partes você vai se lembrar dos nossos papos hehehe. Além disso, o fic vai dedicado pra ela por que ela merece muito mais do que um fic, mas no momento, é o que eu posso oferecer ... agarra a barra da saia e chupa o dedo. Você é a melhor Thi!

Além disso, depois de ler o fic inteiro novamente percebi que ele pode ser lido tanto quanto um AU, quanto como um after-timeline (ou seja, como se fosse uma continuação do universo original de Gundam Wing após o término de Endless Waltz). No fim acabei decidindo que, só para deixar a coisa divertida, não vou classificá-lo nem como um, nem como outro, assim as pessoas podem ler e tirar suas próprias conclusões.

* * *

**Ficam como sempre, agradecimentos especiais a todos aqueles que acompanharam meu trabalho e que continuam a acompanhá-lo apesar de minha demora. Obrigada , pessoal**

* * *

Dizem que algumas coisas em nossa vida muitas vezes mudam por uma pura questão de perspectiva. 

Pode ser apenas um momento. Um pequeno instante no qual a sua opinião sobre determinada coisa, não mais do que de repente, comece a dançar ao ritmo da incerteza, e a partir daí é que as revoluções acontecem.

Eu nunca havia dado grande importância para esse pensamento. Nunca havia realmente parado para cogitar a possibilidade de que uma mudança de perspectiva - ou melhor ainda, a possibilidade de que um simples _momento _- fosse capaz de mudar o eixo de minha vida.

Mas é óbvio que isso só durou até que acontecesse comigo.

E desde o acontecimento desse fatídico momento, há apenas uma semana, tenho de admitir que encontro certa dificuldade em esquecer o tal instante... aquele em que minha perspectiva colocou seus dedinhos em território nunca trilhado por Duo Maxwell antes. Aquele que mudou o eixo de tudo.

Foi em uma sexta feira a noite. Era apenas um pouco depois das onze horas quando retornei para o apartamento que dividia com Heero. Tranquei a porta atrás de mim ao entrar, chutando meus sapatos contra a parede antes de caminhar até a sala onde, como era esperado por mim, Heero encontrava-se sentado na ponta do sofá, a mais próxima ao abajur da sala, lendo um livro grosso.

Seus olhos levantaram um instante encontrando os meus em reconhecimento, e acenei distraidamente enquanto desabotoava os botões de cima de minha camisa.

'Encontro ruim?' , meu companheiro de quarto perguntou, fechando o livro em suas mãos e colocando-o a seu lado na almofada.

Dirige-me ao sofá para sentar ao seu lado com um suspiro, passando minha mão por meus cabelos num gesto instintivo. 'O que te faz pensar isso?', perguntei.

'Você chutou os sapatos na porta', ele respondeu sem hesitar nem um segundo, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas em minha direção como que querendo implicar que o que ele dizia era completamente óbvio.

E sim, era óbvio, afinal, se eu conhecia Heero o suficiente para saber que ele estaria sentado no sofá lendo quando eu voltasse para casa, não era realmente surpreendente que ele soubesse identificar meus pequenos sinais de, digamos, frustração.

'Hmpf', respondi em falsa indignação diante de seu gesto. 'Você se acha muito esperto.'

Ele me lançou um quase imperceptível sorriso, carregado de sarcasmo. Basicamente, isso me dizia que ele ignoraria solenemente minha encenação de despeito.

'Não foi exatamente ruim...', falei, colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro e finalmente respondendo sua questão. 'Hey, temos café?'

Heero levantou-se lentamente com um suspiro. 'Eu vou fazer um pouco'.

E essa era nossa rotina.

Toda sexta feira à noite eu costumava voltar de um de meus encontros e dar de cara com Heero em nossa sala. Ele sempre estava lendo um livro ou mexendo em seu laptop, e depois de minha chegada, ele geralmente abandonava o que estava fazendo e ia preparar café. Apenas o suficiente para duas canecas cheias, uma para ele e outra para mim, e alimentávamos nosso vício por cafeína enquanto conversamos, antes de irmos cada um para seus respectivos quartos e camas.

Segui-o até a cozinha, automaticamente dirigindo-me até o armário alto onde ficavam guardadas nossas canecas. Sentei-me na pequena mesa com os objetos em mãos e assisti enquanto Heero acendia o fogão e colocava uma chaleira sobre uma das bocas.

'E então', ele falou, virando seu corpo em minha direção e apoiando-se casualmente em seus braços na pia, 'qual era o problema com essa?'

Dei um suspiro longo e um pouco frustrado. 'Bem... basicamente o mesmo problema de todas as outras', respondi dando de ombros.

Heero simplesmente levantou novamente a mesma sobrancelha de antes em minha direção e eu sabia que era um gesto destinado a me fazer elaborar o que queria dizer.

Engraçada a forma como um simples movimento de um pequeno músculo sobre os olhos pode significar várias coisas diferentes, não?

'Sinceramente, eu não sei', respondi passando a mão por minha franja para tirá-la de meus olhos. 'Estou começando a pensar que talvez o problema seja comigo. Talvez eu...bem...nhé, não deve ser isso. Nada disso', conclui com um pequeno riso curto. 'Provavelmente o problema está no meu processo de seleção. É, deve ser isso.'

'É provável', Heero respondeu, dando as costas para mim e retirando a chaleira do fogão. ' E o que estaria envolvido nesse seu...processo?', ele perguntou.

'Hmm, você sabe...', respondi enquanto assistia ele pegar as canecas sobre a mesa e depositar o pó de café instantâneo nelas. 'Coisas'.

'Coisas', ele repetiu, olhando para a tarefa a sua frente e não para mim, o que dificultava o ato de ler o seu humor quanto a o que estávamos falando. 'Que tipo de coisas?'

'Bem...', comecei, finalmente resignado do fato de que Heero não deixaria que me livrasse dessa tão facilmente. 'Basicamente o processo de seleção é baseado nas...hmmm...nas...protuberâncias da candidata.'

'Protuberâncias?' ele perguntou, um brilho de divertimento curioso em seus olhos enquanto ele vira-se em minha direção com as canecas já cheias em mãos, colocando-as sobre a mesa.

'Vamos lá, Heero. Você sabe do que estou falando...', respondi puxando meu café para perto de mim e soprando o liquido escaldante.

'Bem, talvez sim', ele disse também puxando sua caneca em sua direção, 'mas eu gostaria que você me explicasse mesmo assim.'

Girei os olhos nas órbitas em um sinal claro de exasperação. 'Ok. O processo de seleção tem tudo a ver com as protuberâncias da pessoa em questão.'

Quando minha explicação não fez Heero sequer parar de soprar em sua caneca e seu olhar tornar-se apenas ainda mais divertido, fiz um gesto amplo com as mãos no ar imitando a silhueta curvilínea de uma mulher de seios fartos e quadris largos.

'Entendeu agora?', falei, finalmente experimentando meu café, mais para esconder meu rosto na caneca do que qualquer outra coisa. Não que eu fosse tímido mas...enfim.

Hmmm...doce, forte e bem quente, exatamente como eu gostava.

'Ah sim, entendi perfeitamente', Heero falou finalmente, colocando sua caneca sobre a mesa e lançando-me um olhar definitivamente sarcástico. E então seu olhos repentinamente...mudaram.

'Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez você esteja procurando protuberâncias nos lugares errados?', ele perguntou num tom perfeitamente casual e ao mesmo tempo...não. Havia um certo conflito entre o tom despojado de sua voz e a expressão séria em seu rosto que me deixou...muito confuso.

'O que você quer dizer?', falei, levando minha caneca imediatamente de volta aos lábios a fim de esconder meu pequeno conflito interno. Hey, eu tinha que manter a ilusão de estar dominando aquela conversa.

Heero levantou lentamente da mesa com sua caneca agora vazia e veio até meu lado. Então, em um movimento que eu não preveria nem em um milhão de anos, ele abaixou-se colando sua testa suavemente com a minha e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

Até aquele momento eu nunca tinha reparado o quão absolutamente _azuis _eram os olhos de Heero.

'Eu tenho certeza que você pode descobrir sozinho', ele falou passando uma de suas mãos gentilmente em meus cabelos e dando um tapinha de leve no topo de minha cabeça. 'Use essa sua protuberância mental, Duo.'

E com essas palavras, Heero tirou minha caneca de minhas mãos colocando ambas dentro da pia, e em seguida desejou-me 'boa noite', com o sorriso mais enigmático que eu já vira em seu rosto em anos.

E permaneci na cozinha durante pelo menos dez minutos, sentado, de boca muito provavelmente aberta, tentando compreender exatamente o que havia acabado de me acontecer.

Agora, talvez você esteja pensando que esse tenha sido o momento em que tudo mudou, mas na verdade ele só aconteceu no dia seguinte.

De um modo geral, não sou alguém que gosta de acordar cedo, especialmente durante um sábado, mas a verdade era que as palavras de Heero na noite anterior haviam tornado meu sono aborrecido e recheado de imagens estranhas, e assim, às oito e quinze da manhã, eu já me encontrava acordado, sentado a mesa com minha caneca de café em mãos e de péssimo humor.

O fato de que eu era simplesmente péssimo para fazer café também não estava ajudando a situação em nada.

Ouvi a porta da frente abrindo-se e me levantei da mesa alarmado por um momento. Poucos segundos depois, os sons dos passos calculados de Heero no assoalho foram o suficiente para me acalmar e com isso sentei-me novamente.

Eu sabia que Heero – ao contrario de mim – cultivava o hábito de acordar cedo nos finais de semana e sair para correr. E claro que tal conhecimento só havia chego a mim através de comentários, por que nunca antes eu estivera acordado a tempo de ver Heero voltando de uma de suas corridas.

E foi aí que aconteceu.

Heero adentrou nossa minúscula cozinha, distraidamente tirando sua camisa enquanto andava. A peça de roupa estava encharcada, assim como seu peitoral que brilhava na luz fraca do cômodo e seus shorts...bem, acho que me basta dizer que spandex não é exatamente o tipo de roupa menos reveladora que existe.

Ali, diante de meus olhos ainda levemente embaçados de sono, reparei pela primeira vez o quão..._interessantes _– por falta de uma palavra melhor – eram as protuberâncias de um corpo masculino. Mais especificamente, as protuberâncias do corpo de Heero Yuy.

'Duo?', ele perguntou ao me ver sentado na cozinha, sem qualquer tipo de modéstia diante do fato de estar, bem...praticamente semi-nu diante dos meus olhos. 'Por que já esta de pé?'

Isso me tirou de meu torpor, afinal, se o fato de eu estar acordado a essa hora da manha já era estranho o suficiente, não seria uma idéia das melhores dar mais combustível para que Heero desconfiasse que alguma coisa estava errada.

Errada como...talvez, o melhor amigo dele e companheiro de quarto percebendo repentinamente o tremendo pedaço de mal caminho que ele era.

Não, não, melhor não levantar suspeitas.

'Sim', respondi finalmente, engolindo a seco e fazendo meu melhor para que minha voz soasse normal e não rouca e aveludada. 'Acho que tenho tomado muito café', falei em seguida tentando me justificar, só por garantia.

'Hmm', ele respondeu, aproximando-se e pegando a caneca que estava na minha frente sobre a mesa, dando um gole, gesto que faz a cor subir instintivamente a meu rosto sem que eu conseguisse controlar isso a tempo.

'Bem', ele falou colocando o objeto de novo sobre a mesa, 'certamente não foi por causa _desse_ café. Seu café é horrível, Duo.'

E isso...ajudou.

Ri em voz alta do comentário – completamente justificado e verdadeiro – e Heero apenas me deu um sorriso enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, imediatamente indo colocar água na chaleira.

A volta aos aspectos mais comuns da nossa rotina diária acalmou meus nervos, retirando-me do estado estranho no qual me encontrava desde a noite anterior e me ajudando a centrar-me novamente.

Mas é claro que o restante da semana viria para me provar incontestavelmente que agora, por mais que eu tentasse inutilmente negar, meu centro já não era exatamente o mesmo de antes.

Em diversos momentos encontrava-me observando as pessoas a minha volta, enxergando-as com outros olhos, prestando atenção em coisas que antes...não costumavam me atrair tanto.

A gota d'água final acabou por vir na sexta-feira seguinte,no escritório que eu dividia com Trowa. Era apenas mais um final de expediente como qualquer outro, e meu companheiro estava no grande arquivo do lado direito da sala, guardando algumas pastas. Sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo, deixei meus olhos viajarem lentamente por seu corpo, parando aqui e ali em ...bem... parando para avaliar melhor certas protuberâncias mais interessantes.

Claro que minha ignorância diante do que eu fazia só durou até o momento completamente embaraçoso no qual Trowa deliberadamente passou uma de suas mãos lentamente pelo meio de seu peito até a virilha, parando ali por um momento e fazendo um leve movimento...sugestivo.

Corei violentamente e olhei para o lado, tentando apagar de minha mente o que tinha acabado de ver, e a única coisa que me arrastou para fora de minha concha de vergonha e desconforto foi a risada alta e longa que Trowa deu.

E talvez você deva saber que Trowa rir em voz alta é um acontecimento tão raro quanto eu ficar envergonhado por qualquer coisa que me aconteça. Dois milagres em um dia.

'Hey Duo, me desculpe por isso,' ele falou ainda rindo, o único olho visível em seu rosto brilhando em claro divertimento. 'Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava olhando para onde eu pensava que estava olhando.'

Droga! Pego durante o ato. Fiquei ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível.

'Olha Trowa, eu...', comecei a tentar me explicar, sem saber exatamente como continuaria depois disso, quando meu companheiro interrompeu sem deixar que eu terminasse.

'Calma, não precisa se explicar.', ele falou, colocando uma última pasta que ainda tinha em mãos dentro de uma das gavetas do arquivo, e fechando-a em seguida. 'Você esteve assim a semana toda, e não foi só comigo. Eu peguei você secando vários outros agentes.'

Você já viu aquela coisa peculiar que os avestruzes fazem? Aquela na qual enfiam a cabeça em um buraco fundo no chão e permanecem por lá por longos e longos minutos? Acho que não preciso especificar muitas razões pelas quais gostaria de, naquele momento, saber um truque como esse.

' E sinceramente Duo, não tem nada demais', ele falou em tom casual aproximando-se da mesa, aparentemente sem sequer notar meu desconforto e vergonha diante da situação toda.

'Não tem?', perguntei confuso, sem entender muito bem aonde ele queria chegar.

'Mas é claro que não', e nesse momento notei o brilho de divertimento ainda mais forte no olho de Trowa, e tenho de admitir que, caso tivesse reparado nisso – ao invés de estar reparando em outras coisas – antes, provavelmente não teria me colocado na situação em que me encontrava.

' Eu acho que se você está pensando em dar uma volta do outro lado da cerca, tem é mesmo que avaliar suas opções.' Meu amigo continuou, mal contendo o riso. 'E eu particularmente não me importo de ser observado, embora ache que talvez Quatre não fique assim tão contente...', ele terminou, finalmente voltando a rir, sem conseguir se segurar mais.

Aproveitei a deixa para pegar minha jaqueta na parte de trás de minha cadeira e sair pela porta murmurando alguma coisa sobre palhaços nunca deixarem de ser palhaços.

Minha pressa em deixar meu escritório no que veio a ser quase uma hora antes do horário em que normalmente o fazia, preveniu que minha mente vagasse e me lembrasse de um dado muito importante com relação aquele dia.

Era sexta-feira, e eu não tinha um encontro.

E apesar disso ser totalmente não-usual para mim, acabei não me surpreendendo por perceber que...realmente não queria ir a nenhum encontro com ninguém naquela noite.

Depois de passar uma semana quase infernal sendo praticamente assombrado pelas palavras de Heero e – se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo o suficiente para admitir – por aquele momento no qual a imagem dele havia mudado totalmente em meu conceito, tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa e...tomar café com ele.

Eu queria a minha rotina confortável de volta, queria os dias de voltar para meu apartamento e encontrar Heero esperando por mim. Queria conversar com ele como sempre havíamos feito, queria me banhar no calor da presença confortável dele.

E foi com choque que percebi que... eu podia fazer todas essas coisas como sempre havia feito , e ao mesmo tempo...não podia. De uma hora para outra, a conotação que a presença de Heero tinha, havia mudado totalmente em minha mente, e eu não sabia exatamente como lidar com isso.

Ainda tinha vontade de dividir todas as coisas com ele e ao mesmo tempo...eu queria mais. Sem saber exatamente o que esse 'mais' envolvia.

Eu podia puxar meus cabelos pela raiz em frustração. Como era possível que umas simples palavrinhas pronunciadas num momento qualquer e a visão de um corpo dos deuses - previamente não descoberto por meus desatentos olhos - pudesse causar _tanto_ estrago?

Cheguei em meu apartamento ainda confuso e emocionalmente exausto, mas o que me esperava do lado de dentro não ajudou em nada. Heero estava sentado no sofá, uma toalha amarrada em sua cintura a única coisa que cobria seu corpo. Ele tinha uma outra toalha em mãos com a qual esfregava seu cabelo úmido vigorosamente.

Suspeito que caso aquele momento crucial não tivesse acontecido uma semana antes em minha cozinha , ele teria com certeza acontecido agora.

'Duo?', Heero perguntou levantando a cabeça e finalmente percebendo não estar sozinho na sala. 'O que você esta fazendo aqui tão cedo?'

'Eu...', comecei, tentando lembrar o que queria dizer. Reconheça aqui que qualquer um teria dificuldades de fala com um Heero molhado e quase pelado a sua frente. 'Eu saí mais cedo.', falei finalmente.

'Hmm', ele respondeu, levantando do sofá e caminhando até seu quarto. Ao chegar a sua porta, notei quando a toalha de sua cintura foi abandonada sem cerimônias no chão, e tive um relance de pele que fez meu estômago dar voltas como nunca fizera antes.

Caminhei até o sofá, sentando-me no exato local onde Heero estivera antes, e apoiei minha cabeça na parte de trás do móvel, fechando meus olhos e respirando profundamente. Eu estava confuso. Confuso, e totalmente perdido sobre que tipo de ação tomar a seguir e...ainda havia uma certa fraqueza nas pernas que eu desconfiava estar intimamente ligada a visão daquela toalha sendo abandonada no chão.

Quando abri meus olhos novamente, dei de cara com orbes azuis me observando atentamente, e quase pulei um metro.

'Duo?', a voz de Heero soou preocupada. 'Qual é o problema?'

'Não...não é nada', respondi, esforçando-me para soar o mais normal possível e levantando depressa do sofá. Se pudesse me mexer, pelo menos poderia disfarçar melhor minha inquietude. 'Eu só estou cansado. Eu vou tomar um banho, ok?', terminei, já dirigindo-me ao banheiro antes de receber uma resposta.

'Ok', ele disse para minhas costas, e quando já estava ligando o chuveiro e fechando a porta do aposento, ouvi a voz de Heero vinda da porta.

' Estou saindo. Tenho um encontro. Volto lá pras onze', e depois disso, ouvi a porta batendo, ao que se seguiu um silêncio que cobriu o apartamento.

Fiquei muito tempo segurando a maçaneta do banheiro e olhando para o nada, antes de finalmente entrar debaixo do spray de água, e tentar recolher meus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Tarde da noite me encontrou sentado novamente na sala, ocupando o exato lugar que eu vira meu companheiro ocupar tantas noites antes de mim, mas ao contrário de Heero, que sempre parecia tão relaxado ao esperar que eu retornasse de meus encontros, eu não estava calmo. Eu estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos.

Sentado com os dois pés sobre a almofada do sofá, encontrava-me dolorosamente atento para qualquer som que pudesse vir do hall de entrada, uma única idéia fixa em minha mente: dar uma espiadinha, por menor e mais rápida que fosse, na pessoa com quem Heero havia saído.

E claro, eu tinha total e completa consciência de que meus atos não tinham justificativa nenhuma. Eu não era nada de Heero além de um amigo, e se as palavras dele - e ok, eu já era completamente capaz de admitir agora, o corpo dele também – tinham tido um estranho efeito em meus sentimentos...ele não podia realmente ser culpado por isso.

O que não significava que não pudesse me preocupar a respeito das companhias com as quais ele andava. Afinal, eu ainda me considerava seu melhor amigo e me preocupava com sua segurança. Ou assim tentei me convencer durante toda a noite, na qual esperei e esperei ansiosamente.

Por volta das onze e quinze, finalmente ouvi sons no hall e corri para a porta, colando meu olho imediatamente no olho-mágico, sem sequer me importar com a possibilidade muito real de que meu parceiro poderia a qualquer momento abrir a porta e me encontrar ali, bisbilhotando sua vida pessoal sem qualquer pudor.

Observei calmamente e sem grandes problemas quando Heero e sua acompanhante chegaram até a porta do apartamento que dividíamos.

O problema surgiu no momento em que tive de segurar uma tremenda exclamação de surpresa ao notar que não era uma acompanhante, e sim _um_ acompanhante. Um rapaz.

Recuperando-me rapidamente do choque, tentei recolher o máximo de informações visuais possíveis a respeito do tal rapaz. Podia ver que ele tinha mais ou menos a minha altura, cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro e olhos aparentemente claros, embora eu não conseguisse discernir a cor exata com a pouca luz do hall.

No geral, me parecia um rapaz como outro qualquer.

Mas é claro que isso só durou até o momento em que ele praticamente avançou em Heero – a meu ver pelo menos – e...e...deu um beijo nele!

Mal podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Aquele estranho, beijando Heero...meu Heero e...e...ele ainda estava vivo. Heero não havia arrancado o braço dele em segundos e então surrado-o até a morte com seu próprio membro. Havia algo de muito errado naquela cena, e o desenrolar dela por aproximadamente trinta segundos fez com que a sensação incômoda que eu havia sentido ao chegar em casa e ver Heero de toalha repentinamente parecesse o paraíso se comparado ao que eu estava sentindo agora.

Era como se meu estômago tivesse afundado até meus pés.

...e a sensação não melhorou em nada quando o rapaz estranho – que eu agora odiava mais e mais a cada segundo que se passava – colocou sua mão na barriga de Heero e começou a deslizá-la para baixo, para baixo, para baixo...

...e era mais do que eu conseguia suportar assistir, e coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta da porta...

...mais ou menos no mesmo momento em que Heero pôs sua mão sobre a de seu acompanhante, parando abruptamente seus movimentos, e afastando-se com um pequeno sorriso controlado no rosto.

Soltei um suspiro lento e doloroso que sequer havia notado estar segurando.

'Obrigado pelo encontro, Dean. Eu te ligo' ouvi Heero dizer, claramente despedindo-se sem dar ao outro a chance de responder antes de imediatamente por sua mão na maçaneta e girar.

E me encontrar ali, a menos de dois passos da porta, com uma expressão que ele provavelmente nunca tinha visto em meu rosto antes.

'Duo', ele disse, e apesar de seu tom de voz ainda ser tão calmo e controlado quanto sempre, havia algo de surpreso em seus olhos. Os meus e os dele se chocaram, e um momento depois se separaram quando Heero virou-se apenas a tempo de ver que o rapaz chamado Dean ainda encontrava-se atrás nele no batedor, observando a cena com uma expressão de curiosidade.

Meu companheiro bateu a porta do apartamento sem cerimônias, e passou por mim em direção a cozinha, puxando-me gentilmente pelo braço sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Quando chegamos ao cômodo, ele puxou uma das cadeiras sentando-me nela, e só então, sua voz voltou a soar.

'Vou fazer café', ele disse, ao que acenei com a cabeça, ainda chocado demais com o fato de ainda estar vivo depois de espionar o encontro de Heero e ser pego em tal ato.

O café foi preparado em silêncio, e quando uma caneca cheia foi colocada em minha frente , coloquei minhas duas mãos sobre o objeto levando-o a meus lábios para experimentar o líquido.

'Duo', Heero pousou uma de suas mãos gentilmente sobre meu braço, me fazendo estremecer um pouco. 'Você...eu...bem...' , ele falou, olhando para baixo e deixando sua franja cair sobre seus olhos num gesto que me parecia um pouco...perdido.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua, entendendo que ele estava em falta de palavras para expressar o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. O movimento fez sua cabeça virar instantaneamente em minha direção e lhe lancei um sorriso destinado a acalmá-lo.

Meu gesto foi respondido com um sorriso semelhante e um leve aceno de cabeça.

Estava tudo bem. Nada iria mudar.

... ou pelo menos, nada iria mudar ainda mais do que já tinha mudado...

'Heero...', falei quando finalmente encontrei minha voz após alguns goles de minha caneca. 'Eu não sabia que você...que...bem...'

'Que era isso que eu queria dizer pra você quando insinuei que você talvez estivesse indo atrás do tipo errado de protuberância?', ele respondeu com um dos lados de sua boca subindo levemente em um pequeno sorriso.

Essas não eram exatamente as palavras que eu escolheria para definir a situação, mas a idéia geral era essa. Acenei lentamente com a cabeça em concordância, chocado e confuso demais para formar frases com alto nível de coerência.

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para acalmá-lo completamente e ele suspirou. 'Bem...agora você sabe'.

Ponderei isso por longos minutos nos quais ficamos em silêncio, cada um preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos.

'Isso significa que... eu tenho uma chance?', falei repentinamente, apenas dando voz a um pensamento que vinha rodando em minha mente desde o início da noite.

Heero ficou chocado. Seus olhos arregalaram-se por um momento, me avaliando com um brilho quase febril, e então...suavizaram.

Ele se levantou, caminhou até minha cadeira e virou-a para o lado, colocando-se em seguida a minha frente de joelhos.

Antes que tivesse tempo para sequer tentar entender o que estava prestes a acontecer, Heero pousou suas duas mãos – tão mornas e macias – em meu rosto, acariciando, e aproximou-se até que nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo.

E era forte, e doce...tão doce...e _quente_, exatamente como o café que ele fazia, e em um segundo, eu estava completamente viciado, e buscando aquele gosto com um desejo e desespero que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém em qualquer um dos meus encontros antes.

Nos separamos com um suave som de sucção, e eu ainda tinha meus olhos fechados em pura e inalterada _felicidade_, quando ouvi a voz de Heero soar em meus ouvidos, suave e baixa.

'Isso responde sua pergunta?'

'Hmmm', respondi lambendo meus lábios sedutoramente, enquanto finalmente abria minhas pálpebras apenas para encontrar nos olhos de Heero um brilho que eu suspeitava ser muito semelhante ao que eu mesmo exibia nos meus. 'Acho que sim, mas...só para ter certeza...'

E puxei-o para mim novamente, chocando nossos lábios em um segundo beijo, tão ou mais entusiasmado do que o primeiro.

Meia hora depois, em meu quarto, tive a confirmação final da chance que eu sempre tivera com Heero. Além disso, confirmei ainda minha previamente desconhecida preferência por _certas_ protuberâncias com minhas próprias mãos...e lábios, e corpo.

Tudo o que posso dizer a respeito, é que as protuberâncias de Heero certamente eram melhores do que as de qualquer mulher com a qual eu tivesse saído na vida antes.

E embora até hoje guarde comigo em minha mente o momento no qual abri realmente meus olhos para ver Heero por uma perspectiva diferente pela primeira vez como o que mudou minha vida...talvez...apenas talvez, ela tenha mudado bem antes disso...

Talvez ela tenha mudado quando conheci Heero, talvez quando nos tornamos amigos, talvez na primeira vez que retornei para o lugar que chamava de lar e dividimos uma caneca de café juntos...

As possibilidades são múltiplas. Só dependem da sua perspectiva sobre elas.

* * *

FIM 

**Notas finais:**

- Por incrível que pareça, esse fic foi escrito no tempo total de quatro horas. Acredito eu que nunca antes escrevi um fanfic em tão pouco tempo, e apesar disso...na minha opinião ele ficou bastante decente, na verdade, até melhor do que alguns fics que levei dias para desenvolver. Vai entender ...

- O nome do carinha que saiu com o Heero foi mais do que descaradamente roubado da série 'Supernatural' XD

- E antes que alguém me pergunte...não, eu não tomo café e nem tão pouco gosto. Mas ele dá metáforas boas.

- _Até a próxima_


End file.
